shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helping win a fight? The tag team Trio!
On a certain island in the Grand Line.Two girls and a tiger are wandering around the island. Aoi: It was nice of the guys to let us go shopping while the rest take care of our ship.Its a pity that Emily didn't want to come. Maka: I'm sure she's just hitting on Kobo! Aoi: Oh, can it be that you're jealous Maka? Maka: T-t-that's not true i just think its innapropriate!!!!Right Shima? Shima: Rawr!! Meanwhile on a island in the new world. Moon and Lain was relaxing in the forest. Moon was meditated while Lain was on her lap. Their ship was safe in hiding. Moon was trying to appear closer to the tree but was having trouble. She then started to picture a forest but not the one she was in. Before either of them knew it that had appeared in a different forest under a tree. Lain opened her eyes. Lain: '''Moon '''Moon while eyes are still closed: yea Lain? Lain: Open your eyes girl. Moon opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed they wasn't in the same forest as before. Moon: 'Opps. I think i did it again. ''Lain sighed and jumped off of Moon. Moon then gets up and looks around. 'Moon: '''Lain i think we are back on Firefly island again. ''Lain sighed. She wasn't to happy to be back. The good news is that they can finally see what the town looks like. '''Lain: I know lets go see what the town is like. Moon smiles and rests her hand on her sword. She was glad she left her bags and sword on while she medititated. They started to head towards the town. Lain seen that Moon was really happy. Lain: Moon you do know you have a bounty. Right? Moon: Don't worry I won't cause any trouble. Lain: I know but you will help if trouble comes. Moon giggled and they kept walking towards the town. As the girls was wandering the island , they found the town. Maka: Hehe we finally found the town!!So lets go shopping! Aoi: Yay!!!!! Meanwhile Moon and Lain had finally made it to town after a few hours of walking. Moon was looking all over the place while Lain was sighing and walking. She shook her head wondering how they wasn't going to end up getting caught by the way Moon was acting. Lain: '''Calm down would you. You look like a kid in a candy store. ''Moon turns a bit red and then stops trying to see everything at once. '' '''Moon: Sorry he he. I can't help it this place is so cool they got fireflies on every building. It was true every house and shop alike had different paintings of fire flies on the front or side of building. Some even had it on both. They are all different colors from red to green from yellow to orange. Some are even made into rainbows. Lain:'Come on lets go find a bar or something i need a drink. ''Moon smiled and pointed to a small bar that said"Fireblocks Bar." 'Moon:'Lets go there. '''Lain: Fine. They then walk over and walk in. After ordering there drinks and getting them. Moon sets the bowl of milk for Lain then takes a drink of her root beer. '' '''Moon: '''The best ever. Lain nods her head for the milk. Meanwhile Aoi,Maka and Shima were walking through town and eventually reached the same bar and entered it.They ordered their drinks.Meanwhile they were looking around and noticed a girl sitting with a cat. '''Maka:' Oh looka cute cat,don't you think Shima?Shima? Shima completely ignored what Maka said and was really interested in the girl sitting with the cat.She walked toward the girl and stared at her. Lain had stopped drinking her milk and looked at Shima. Lain: Moon. Moon? MOON. Moon snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Lain the thrid time. She wasn't paying to much attenion to what was going on. She looks at Lain and Lain sighs knowing that Moon had been in la la land. Moon: '''Oh Lain you say something. Moon was in la la land big time. '''Lain: There is a White tiger stareing at you. You didn't notice it? Moon didn't hear Lain as she had just notice Shima and stared back at her. Lain: Oh boy Moon don't go all Moon on me please. Moon was all but bouncing off her seat. She was itching to go pet the white tiger. But she didn't want to scare the tiger. Lain sighed and went back to drinking her milk since Moon wasn't listen anymore.Shima then came closer and put her head on Moon's lap. On the inside Moon is jumping up and down. But on the outside she tries to keep from doing so. Lain sighs and finishes off her milk before looking over. Lain: Moon I know your ready to burst from excitement. But seeing as there is a tiger on your lap. Please don't. Moon smile grows bigger and it's a shock her face doesn't split in two because of it. She then starts to pet Shima. Moon: '''Your such a pretty White Tiger. Where's your mommy or daddy or friends at? '''Lain Thinking: '''And just like that people wonder how you got a bounty on your head girl. No one would think someone as nice as you could fight. '''Lain: The way you act im not shocked about how many people leave us be. Moon keeps smiling and pets Shima. She does wonder where Shima's friends are though.At that moment the two girls walked to Moon. Maka: Oh i'm sorry!Shima you shouldn't just walk away!Did she bother you? Moon looked up and smiled at Maka. '' '''Moon: '''It's ok Miss tiger wasn't brothering us. I'm Moonstar or Moon. ''Lain jumps onto the chair next to Moon. Lain: 'And I'm Lain. ''Moon and Lain look at each other and then back at Maka and say at the same time. '''Lain and Moon: '''And it's nice to meet you. '''Maka: Well i'm Maka ,she's Aoi and she's Shima Maka and Aoi: Its also nice to meet you Maka: So how can you talk Lain? Lain started to clean her face but stopped. She looked at Maka with a cat grin. Lain: 'Well I'm not for sure. Being able to talk since i was a kitten. It helps confusing the hell out of the enemy though. But i guess it's cause after being on a ship for so long i listened to the humans and it somehow brought out something from inside me. ''Moon looked up from petting Shima. 'Moon: '''He he he i was right you are special Lain. And it's nice to meet you Shima. You are a very pretty tiger. ''Moon giggled as Lain shook her head. '''Aoi: So are you pirates? Lain and Moon look at each other. Moon then giggles again. Lain: '''Well to the World Goverenment yes. '''Moon: '''And i guess to some people yes as well. So I guess in a way we are. We just don't go all over making a racket like some pirates. Maka then smiled at Moon and giggled. '''Maka: '''Really? Neither do we. And we ''are ''pirates. ''At that moment some pirates entered the bar. Lain looks at the pirates that had just entered and hopes they don't start any trouble. Moon was to busy petting Shima to care. '' '''Lain thinking: Please don't start any trouble. Moon: Miss Maka what's the name of your crew? Moon is trying to keep from bombing Maka and Aoi with questions. Lain shakes her head at that. Maka: Well , we're from the Kaze pirates you might've heard about us but i doubt it... Aoi: So you girls got a bounty? Moon started to pick at her fingers while Lain sighed. Lain: Yea but i know Moon doesn't regret it. Do you Moon? Moon look up with a half smile half frown on her face. Moon: '''Nope i don't regret it. Just wish i could've done more. '''Aoi/Maka thinking: She's happy with a bounty.......*sweatdrop* Both of them then looked at each other and giggled.They then smiled at Moon. Aoi: You remind us of our captain. Maka: He's always obsessed with getting a higher bounty. They then giggled again. Maka: '''So what are you doing here? ''Moon smiled while Lain sighed once again. Moon was very excited to say what they was doing. '' '''Lain mumbles: '''Here we go Moon: Seeing what Firefly island town looks like. The last time we was here we didn't come into town we just stayed in the forest. There's so many fireflies on the buildings it's so cool. What about you three? '''Aoi: We're here to go shopping while the rest of our crew take care of our ship. Moon: That's nice of your crew to do that. If you three want you could join us. Maka: That sounds fun!What do you think Shima? Shima: Rawrrr! Maka: She says she'd love to! Moon giggles while Lain sighs. However Lain just shakes her head a few times before giving a cat grin. Lain: '''Well girl you befriend almost everyone you meet. '''Moon giggles: '''Well that's not a bad thing. Hey Maka would it be ok to give Shima some milk? '''Maka: Sure!But don't give her too much if you do she tends to get hyper. Aoi: How can she get hyper from milk? Maka suddenly had a stern face. Maka: SHE JUST DOES!SO DON'T DO IT!!! Moonstar had another gigle fit as Lain sighed. Moon then calmed down enough to give Shima a little bit of milk. Lain: 'You girl can make friends without even trying. ''Moon flashed her famous grin. '''Moon: '''Friends are the best. '''Shima: Purrrrr Shima then put her head on Moon's lap and closed her eyes. Aoi: She looks so peaceful right now, its hard to believe she's such a ferocious predator. Maka: Right? Maka and Aoi looked at each other and smiled and then started to giggle. Lain raised a eye brow as Moon joined them gigging. As she was gigging Moon overhears a pirate whisper something. Though she wasn't able to make it all out it did stop her laughing. A few seconds passed and another pirate snorted. Pirate: 'Whitebeard was old, It's a good thing he kicked the bucket. Now no one has to worry about that bastard trying to gain One piece. ''Moon's body stiffs after the pirate says that. Her whole face starts to change as she is no longer laughing.Maka and Aoi are still giggling to suddenly discover how Moon's face was changing. '''Maka: Hey,are you okay? Aoi: You seem kinda..angry. Lain's ears picked up and she looked at Moon to see her acting different then before. Wondering what changed Lain sat up. Lain: 'Are you ok Moon? '''Moon: '''Y-yea i I'm f-fine. ''Moon tried to shake her angry off at the pirates words so as to not upset Lain and the newly made friends. However another pirate snorted getting her attention. '''Second pirate: Screw that old man the one that really should've been worried about was that damn Fire Fist. If Akainu didn't kill him he'd still be around carrying on that damn Rogers name. Thinking he'd be following in his stupid fathers name. The only thing he followed him to was his own grave. The other pirates started to laugh at that. Moon was trying to keep from screaming while her hands formed fist. Her whole body shaking with rage. Lain heard what the pirates said and started to shake her head. However trying to start something would be a bad idea.Suddenly Aoi walked up to the second pirate and put her hand on his shoulder. Aoi: Excuse me did you just say Fire Fist Ace? Pirate 2 : Yeah , what about it? Pirate : He was a piece of thrash! Aoi smiled at what the pirate had said. Maka: uh-oh.There's the smile. Lain: What does it mean? Maka: Well in our crew it means : CERTAIN DEATH. Shima shivered and seeked comfort with Moon.Shortly after that Aoi grabbed the first pirate's head and smashed it through the counter. Moon jumped when she heard the pirates head get smashed. At first she was confused due Aoi not being next to Maka. Moon then looked at Lain. Moon: What's going on? Lain sighed and looked at Moon seeing as she was red with rage to know what was going on. Lain: It seems that your newly made friends do not like it when someone is mocking the Fire kid either. Moon made a slightly O as the other pirates jumped up and glared at Aoi. Pirate 3: 'You little b*tch. '''Pirate 4: '''You'll pay for that! ''Moon looked at Maka. '''Moon: Will she be ok? Maka: Oh , I wouldn't worry about, I'd be more worried about the pirates! While Maka was talking to Moon, another pirate sneaked up behind her. Moon blinked and seen something from the corner of her eye. When she looked over she seen the pirate that was going to attack Maka from behind. Frowning Moon kicked a chair back making it hit the pirate shin. The pirate falls back holding his shin while a few pirates glare at Moon. '' '''Pirate 2: '''What is wrogn with you b*tches. Can't stand to listen to people talk bad about dead people? '''Pirate 4 laughs: '''Their dead not like Fire fist and that bastard Whitebeard are going do anything now. ''Lain looks at Moon and sees that her whole body is shaking with rage. The tempature also seemed to have dropped a few dregrees. Lain: Oh no this isn't good. Moon looking at the pirates angry: 'SHUT UP YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THEM. THEY ARE THE BEST PIRATES EVER. YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO THEM SO JUST SHUT UP!! ''Maka could see that both Aoi and Moon were seriously agitated, she simply shrugged and joined in the fray.She delivered a swift kick to one of the pirates. Moon was breathing heavy as tears was falling from her eyes. She wiped them away before jumping back from get cut up. She then kicked the pirate aiming to cut her back into a table as Lain jumped onto the table the 5 of them was at. Right after Lain did that the chair she was on got shot at by another pirate. '''Lain: '''That was too close Moon you ok? ''Moon just gave a somewhat small nod as almost all the pirates stopped and stared at Lain. Most started to wonder if the cat really did talk. The other pirates just stared at Lain like she was about to grow a second head. Moon was used to people doing that as she felt herself calm down though she was still upset she closed her eyes and counted to five then saying sorry to both Ace and Whitebeard in her head. She then opened her eyes and felt calmer as the pirates still stared at Lain. '' '''Moon thinking:' You would think these pirates would be use to seeing odd things. Guess their not real pirates. ''During the scuffle between the girls and the pirates,Shima woke up.The pirates immediately diverted their attention towards Shima.One of them smiled an walked up to her. '''Pirate 5: Another cat! Shima: RAWRR Pirate 5: And this one doesn't talk haha!Her fur might fetch a high price! The pirate tried to cut Shima but he was sent flying out of the bar. Lain smirked and looked at the other pirates. Lain: Just cause she don't talk doesn't mean a thing if you want i could tell ya what she said though not sure if Moon should hear those kind of words. Pirate 3: 'Hey you'd be a nice prize to talking demon. ''Unknowing to the third pirate Moon heard what he said, As the air dropped yet again as Moonstar turned towards the pirates that was trying to get Lain and Shima. Dawing her sword Moon pointed it at the pirates while glaring at them. '''Moon very angry: I think it's best you leave before i do something i will regret. Not taking what Moon said to heart the pirates then try to grab Lain and Shima, However before Maka and Aoi could help their tiger friend Moon dashed over and slashed the pirates back to the door. The others seeing Moonstar's power started to sweat before making a bee line for the door. Outside the bar a small group of marines was being lead by the Marine captain Drake Black. The group then stopped as the pirates was right in front of them, Drake and other marines blinked before catching the pirates as they was saying odd things. However Drake got most of it as one kept saying demon with a talking cat. Drake: '''Get them in cuffs and to the ship, I'll go see what is going on at the bar they just left from. '''Marines Salute: Yes Sir! The marines then start to cuff the pirates before leading them away. Drake then looks towards "FireBlocks bar" wondering if it was the same girl as many marines talked about before the war. Shaking his head he knew it might be someone else and it was his job to find out. Heading towards the bar he was thankful to have such a great crew under him. Meanwhile back in the bar Moon was sitting in a chair her head in her hands slightly crying as Lain looked at her from the table. Lain: You do know it was eaither fight or us being hurt right. Moon nodding while crying: I know i just. Lain sighs before cleaning her face. Knowing that it was just something else about Moon that most questioned the girl about.Aoi walked to Moon with Maka and put her hand on her shoulder. Aoi: You ok? Shima purred and put her head on Moon's lap and looked at her with her puppy eyes in an effort to comfort Moon. Shima: Nya? Moon gave a sob laugh as she petted Shima. wiping her eyes with her other hand she gave a small nod. Moon: I yea I'm o-ok, Just hate it when people talk about others when they don't really know them or have the right. Moon kept petting Shima as her comfort was calming Moon. Meanwhile Drake made his way inside the bar and looked around at the damaged. Seeing the three girls and two cats Drake stood there while looking else where trying to find the threat.But suddenly a large black-haired man entered the bar.He looked around and analyzed every potential threat.He looked Aoi in the eyes.To which Aoi smiled and waved.The man glared at her as if he was going to kill her.He looked at Drake who saluted him and bowed.Jones walked up to the girls.By the time he was in front of them Aoi realised how imposing he was and also how coldhearted he looked.Maka's pupils dilated, this guy meant business.Shima started to growl at the man. Maka: C-can we help you , sir? ????: 'Only talk when I tell you to talk, scum. ''A small vein popped out on Maka's forehead.The man pointed his sword towards Moon. '''????: Tell me who you are and why you are here, trash. Lain sighed and looked over at the mystery man as Moon tilted her head. Moon: Well i Moonstar that Lain and you look like you need a break Mister Meanie head. Drake swallowed before walking over to Jones and saluted again. Drake: Sir i believe there's is no threat here. Maybe we could look else where? Jones ignored his subordinate.His pupils dilated and he looked at Moon.He pointed his sword towards Moon's neck. Jones: You.....say that again.And this time choose your words carefully. Lain was shaken her head trying to get Moon to be careful. Moon blinked a few times confused. Moon: Well i just said my name is Moonstar but i like Moon that's Lain. And Mister you look stressed out are you having a bad day? Lain sighed wondering how Moon could not see that the man in front of her wasn't a kind person. Lain thinking: Girl sometimes i wonder how blind you are. Jones grabbed his sword tighter and swung it towards Moon. Jones: KNOW YOUR PLACE, TRASH!! Moon ducked out of the way just in time as the sword cut the table she was standing in front of in half. Moon looked over at Jones confused and upset. Moon: What was that for you meanie head? Lain sweat dropped as Drake paled. He then once again tried to get in Jones way. Drake: Sir your cutting the owners things. Shouldn't we worry about the pirates my crew caught? Jones: Tch!You got lucky this time, trash. Jones turned around and walked towards the exit of the bar. Jones: Where are they?They must be dealt with.NOW! Drake: Right Sir I'll take you to them right now, I'm sure my crew will be glad to show you them. Drake prayed that Jones would follow him and not worry about the girls there. Moon tilted her head confused yet again. Moon: So we ok now, Yatta Lain lets see if mister Bar owner has any smoked sea king. Or some fried rice, or maybe some sweet cola yummy. Lain sighing: Girl i think we have bigger fish to fry then food. Moon stars in eyes: yummy that sounds awesome! Jones slowly followed Drake and looked back towards the girls.Shima growled at him once again but she was silenced with an agressive glare. Jones: You stay there.Or I'll kill you right now. Jones walked towards the tied up pirates.Looked into their eyes and glared. Jones: Trash. He cut them down one by one, each of them screaming in pain.His face simply remained bored as if he was taking out the trash. Jones: Well, I'm off to deal with those 3. Drakes crew was trying their best to stay out of Jones way as well as patching the pirates who had been cut down more by Jones. Drake could only watch as Jones headed back to the bar. Drake thinking: 'Hope those girls survive after dealing with him. ''Back at the bar Moon was enjoying the fried rice while Lain was trying to get her to see Jones was a heartless marine. 'Lain: '''Girl I'm telling you that man is not going to take it easy. We better just leave before he returns. ''Moon swallowed then looked over. '''Moon: Mister meanies gone relax Lain we ok now. Moon nodded to herself and kept eating while Lain sighed yet again.However the girls were interrupted by the sudden appearance of none other than Jones who looked angrier than ever.He simultaneously attacked all three girls at once sending each of them flying into a wall. Moon coughed before standing back up much to Lain's relief. Moon upset: That was not nice mister meanie head, No one was doing anything wrong so you should say sorry. Lain sweat dropped from where she was at. Lain: Girl this is no time to be saying things like that, Get your head on right before it's too late. Aoi quickly got up and tried to draw her sword but she couldn't due to the fact that Jones appeared before her and placed his foot on Aoi's hand. Jones: Trash should know their pla- He was interrupted by Maka kicking him into a wall. Jones: DO NOT INTERFERE WITH JUSTICE! Moon eyes widen and she drew her sword before letting out a battle cry loud enough it shook the windows. Within a second Moon was rushing towards Jones ready to fight. Moon angry: DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS YOU STUPID MORON! Jones: 'THEN FIGHT ME, SCUM!! ''Before Jones knew it Moon,Maka and Aoi all attacked him at once.Aoi and Moon tried to slash him with their swords and Maka tried to dropkick him.But Jones effortlesly blocked all 3 attacks.He blocked Aoi and Moon's attack using the blade and guard of his sword and Maka's kick was blocked using only his hand.He tossed each of them away sending them crashing into a wall again. '''Jones: Weak. Maka: Shut up! Maka quickly recovered and rushed towards Jones before he could react he was already kicked and was sent upwards Maka used geppou to appear above Jones and dropkicked him.He was sent crashing trough the ceiling and into the ground. Moon bit her lip as she stood and shook off Jones attack, She then helped Aoi get back to her feet before picking up her sword that was laying close by. Closing her eyes she felt her other brother close by her telling her fighting while angry would do no good. Just remembering those words Moon grew less tense as her whole attention changed. Moon then opened her eyes and looked over at Aoi. Moon: 'W-we can't win if we fight using our angry, We have to stay level headed if we wanna beat that meanie head. ''Lain jumped over the broken table and chairs and landed in front of Moon and Aoi nodding her head. '''Lain: She's right if you charge in there you'll only get hurt. Aoi: Then what do we do? Moon chewed on her lip unsure as she looked around the bar, Using what her mom called her special gift. She eyed every inch of the bar in hopes to think of a plan. Moon then smiled and looked back at Aoi. '' '''Moon:' I i think i got a idea, It might sound stupid but the only way to beat him is if we work together. I mean really work together like we're one. Trusting each other to have each others back. If we do that then we might be able to win against meanie head. But if we don't well i don't know but well we might meet our end here. Lain licked her paw before looking over with a cat grin on her face. Lain: She's right the only way to win this fight is by working as one in order to beat him. Doesn't matter if we just met. As long as you believe in each other anything can happen. Maka: Lain's right we need to work as one! Aoi: Well then let's go!! All three girls charged towards Jones, but he suddenly noticed something. Jones *thinking* : These trashes, they're working together!They're fighting in a complete different fashion! Before Jones could act he was once again kicked upwards by Maka.He was sent upwards where Aoi was, ready to attack.She delivered a quick hit with the hilt of her sword sending Jones towards Moon. Jones: TRASHES!! Moon stood ready to land the last attack on Jones, As she stood though she started to faintly glow yellow that didn't go unnoticed by Jones or Lain. Moon then swift kicked Jones in the gut sending him crashing into a nearby table before spinning around and grinning. Moon tongue out: Mister meanie head should chill out. No need to be so uptight. Lain could only stare at Moon as she glowed, It was the first time she got a good look at Moon while her gift was being used. Moon didn't really seem to be all that fazed about her being like a firefly. Aoi: Alright! Maka: We did it!Right Shima? Maka then looked towards Shima and smiled.But Shima wasn't calm or happy at all. Maka: What's wrong? Shima was growling at where Moon was.Maka's pupils dilated.Her animal instinct was telling her it wasn't over. Maka: MOON WATCH OU- But it was too late.Jones was behind Moon preparing too attack her. Jones: The fact that your comrades cheered means you've just become a 15 from a 10.In comparision to my 100. Moon was swiftly cut diagonally making a slight amount of blood "fly" into the air.She was then kicked away into a pile of rubble.When the other two girls looked at Jones, they clearly saw it : he didn't have a single scratch nor a single drop of sweat!Both girls had a cold sweat. ''Maka: What is up with this guy?'' Aoi: '''Is this man really human? Lain nervous and worried about Moon rushed over to in front of the pile of rubble. Her fur on the back of her head in the air. Seeing Moon's blood fly into the air sent Lain on edge. '''Lain worried : '''Child Moon a-are you alright? ''Nothing was hear for a few minutes, As the seconds ticked by Lain stated to think the worst as part of the rubble fell to the floor and Moon sat up, her attention was no longer playful as her face was serious. Lain was glad Moon was alright though she could see the cut wound was a bit deep it didn't look to stop Moon,' Moon on the other hand stood up and picked her sword up that managed to land next the pile of rubble. She strongly disliked people like Jones. Glowing bright she gripped her sword. Moon: '''You sprout crap about justice and all those who go agaisnt it is scum. Nothing you do is for the good of justice. '''That is just a useless excuse to get your way! Moon dashed at Jones the air around her was serious and tense, Lain could only watch and hope this time would be different. Moon aimed her sword to defect Jones sword while also aiming to kick him in the stomach. '''Moon serious: '''People like you give kind marines a bad name. Category:Firefist553 Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration